The present invention generally relates to the field of mechanical fasteners, and particularly to retention clips, specifically heatsink retention clips used to anchor heatsinks to heatsink retainers.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the field of computer design, processing chips, which perform the computational functions of a computer, typically generate substantial amounts of heat. This heat must be dispersed from around the chip to prevent malfunctions. To accomplish this, heatsinks are typically associated with the chips to provide a structure with high surface area to disperse the heat. As processing chips have grown both faster and hotter, heatsinks have grown proportionately larger and heavier. For example, current heatsinks may weigh more than a half pound to achieve the desired heat dissipating effect.
Retention clips are typically used to secure the heatsink to a heatsink retainer which positions the heatsink relative to the heat generating chip. As heatsinks have grown larger and heavier, the retention clips must in turn be stronger to avoid shifting. If a retention clip is too weak to secure the heatsink during shipping, the heatsink may pull loose, allowing the processing chip to come unseated due to their interface.
In addition to strong retention clips, however, there is also a need to make the clips easy to install and remove. Current clips must either be removed with a screwdriver or other tool or with a release tab or other mechanism requiring the application of significant force even after the release of any locking mechanism. Additionally, the use of release tabs and levers typically result in retention clips which enlarge or exceed the heatsink envelope, thereby increasing the footprint of the assembly and limiting the height of nearby elements. Such clips are difficult for factory personnel to remove not only due to the need to use a tool within a confined space to effect removal but also due to the force necessary remove the stronger clips. Ideally, a retention clip would require low installation force, would possess high retention force, and would be easily removable.
The following passage is intended only to provide a brief summary of limited aspects of the present inventions and should not be construed as encompassing all necessary elements or steps of the inventions. The present invention is related generally to overcoming the deficiencies inherent in previous designs by allowing easy insertion and removal of a retention clip while providing adequate retention force. This aim is accomplished by providing designs comprising a simple release generally in the form of a pinchable release mechanism. Additionally methodologies are provided which include the act of using a pinchable release mechanism to effect the release of a heatsink retention clip.